


Motherfucker Got Fucked Up

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Supergirl punched a nazi and it was awesome.





	

 

Supergirl punched a nazi and it was awesome. 

Winn used his super awesome geeky powers to find more. So Alex punched a nazi. Then she went on a cute date with Maggie and they both punched nazi's and made out.

M'gann heard about their nazi-punching antics and thought, hmm, cute date idea. So she came back from Mars and she and J'onn went out to punch a load of nazi's. Vasquez went with them because who doesn't like punching nazi's? Certainly not Vasquez, moron.

Guardian and Winn punch nazi's all the time. They're really good at it. Winn likes it when they go clang. 

Cat got bored with whatever she was doing and went back to National City. She found Lucy on the way so she went back too. Then they found Alex and Maggie and Kara and went and punched some nazi's. 

Supergirl landed on Lena's balcony and asked if she wanted to go punch nazi's. She did. Supergirl swept her off her feet and they went to punch nazi's and make out under a full moon. Also Lena got potstickers after they punched nazi's. Kara was happy. 

Alex, Maggie, Lena, Cat, Lucy, M'gann, James, Winn, J'onn, Vasquez, Clark, Eliza, Jeremiah, Astra, Alura, Snapper, the President, that one snake Kara rescued once, and everyone from the other DC shows Kara actually likes turned up. Kara realised she wasn't alone and that all these people love her very much, and they all went out and punched nazi's, and then Kara got her show back and also a dog. 

The end. 

Mon El doesn't exist idk who that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bad mood so I added some bits to season 2.


End file.
